Musins
by Shiona Acitiu
Summary: Oneshots done based on songs, and these arent song fics, I'm not using the songs in the stories.Each story is independent, and quite interesting...
1. I'd come for you

**A/N: Okay I listen to a lot of music, Nickleback is one of my favorite bands. And some of my favorite songs by them is I'd come for you, and I'll follow you home. Well I decided to write just two simple fics that were inspired by these songs about Edd AKA: Double D and Eddy. I might do more fics with other songs depending on how people like these two. So…I hope that you like them.**

**I do not own Ed Edd N Eddy, I just like to write about them. And I do not own these songs, I just thought I'd write with them.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy sat in the backseat of the car thinking long and hard on his friends. He was being sent to live with his brother for a little while, it was only until his parents could finish remodeling the house. Of course the other Eds tried to tell his parents that he could stay with one of them. But his parents didn't like the idea of Eddy staying with Double D with no parents around to watch them, and Ed's parents couldn't spare the room. But since it was summer break, Eddy could go to his brothers home to stay for just a little while.

Eddy was thinking about why his friends always did what he asked of them. He came up with an answer for Ed easily. Ed was simply Ed. He would do anything to make sure his friends stayed happy, and made sure he never lost his two best friends ever. However, Eddy was having trouble with a reason for Double D. And it was all because Double D was smart. He could have had any number of friends if he truly wanted. He could of even skipped a few grades! Yet he stayed with the two Eds. Always listening to Eddy, and doing whatever Eddy asked of him.

Eddy couldn't understand why. Why would the smartest of three Eds stay? It just didn't make sense to him. Sure Double D cared about his friends, but he also cared about his education. In a way Eddy hoped that Double D did as he asked because he was having fun. Though he didn't really know for sure. They never talked about it. He knew that Double D really wanted to tell him something before he left, but his parents were in a hurry. He had to tell everyone a quick goodbye.

The other kids their said goodbyes and looked a little upset. Things would not be the same with out Eddy around. Everyone knew that. So here was Eddy in the backseat holding his MP3 player while listening to music as he thought about everyone. He would return just after his sixteenth birthday. He had hoped to spend that birthday with friends having fun, instead he would be with his monstrous brother. He honestly didn't want to go to his brother's place, but he really had no choice.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meanwhile, with Ed and Double D. They were both highly upset that Eddy was going away. They knew just how much of a monster Eddy's brother was. But they also worried that Eddy would make new friends and forget them. Eddy couldn't even of stayed for just a few minutes longer for Double D to tell him something important. He knew Eddy would of if he could have, but his parents were in a hurry so that they could beat traffic. Double D slowly walked home, making up his mind. He would bring Eddy home.

Ed was grounded, and so Double D was on his own. He knew he would possibly get into a lot of trouble doing what he was thinking of doing, but Eddy was worth it. He had to tell Eddy, and he felt that this would be a good way to show him just how he felt about the other boy. He wrote a sticky note, lying to his parents about what he was doing. He knew if he was caught lying he would be in serious trouble. He had simply wrote that he was going to stay with Ed for a while.

He knew Ed would understand if anyone asked him. Ed may not of been smart or clever, but he had a heart of gold and would do anything for his friends. Double D put the sticky where it would be seen, then headed out with a large backpack. He had all that he thought he needed for the somewhat long trip to Mondo a-Go Go. He planned the best route so that he wouldn't be wandering around trying the find the right way. He planned to go the way they had first gone. He may take him a little longer since he didn't have the car or Ed. If the other kids had known just where Eddy was going they would of gone with Double D, but didn't say anything upon Eddy's request. Though Ed may accidentally let it slip just where Eddy was. Double knew he had to work as quickly as possible. If he wanted he could ask the Kankers for help, but he didn't want to involve them. Lee and Marie had given up on Eddy and Double D a few years back. Marie had actually become Double D's best gal pal with a few things after he came out to her. Marie was mean but she wasn't cold hearted. She understood matters of the heart. May and Ed were dating.

Double D took a few deep breaths then began his journey. He knew it would take him a few days to get to where he was going, and even then he may have to pay to get in, if someone was at the gate. He made sure he would have enough money incase something like that happened. He began to walk on his long journey, thinking back to all the times he could told Eddy. Yet he just didn't have the courage. Ed figured it out a while back, he may not of been very smart but he had always been attuned to his friends. He knew something was up with Double D and finally found out, when Double D broke down, in front of him and the Kankers.

Eddy had been sick that day with a bad cold. It became Ed's and the Kanker sister's job to protect his secret till he confessed. And once he did, they would protect the both of them at all costs. Nothing would hurt them. If push came to shove they would do more then just put fear into people, they would fight. Double D would fight too, yes he was the scrawniest of the three Eds but he would do whatever it took to help Eddy. Too _protect _Eddy. That is how much he truly loved Eddy.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy was sitting on the couch in his brother's place with his parents. His parents were speaking with his brother about Eddy staying for just a few months. His bother being kind in their presence agreed, but as soon as they left, all hell broke loose. Big bro wanted to play uncle, he proceeded to beat on Eddy. Since the other kids weren't there to protect him. Eddy was still too weak to take on his strong older brother.

Big bro was having a ball turning Eddy into a ball and bouncing him around the whale shaped trailer. When Big Bro got bored of bouncing him, as Eddy kept saying uncle, he decided to something a bit worse. He began to pumble Eddy to the point where it would take Eddy a few days to even get up from the floor. His big bro was mad about the kids, interrupting his game of uncle with his little brother. No matter how often or loudly Eddy said uncle to his big bro, Big Bro would not stop. By the time Big Bro did stop Eddy was hurt to the point that he had passed out from the pain.

Big Bro had work to do, so he merely left Eddy laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Double D had been gone for about two days now, and when Sarah said something about it with in earshot of Ed, he accidentally let slip that Double D must of went to get Eddy from his evil big brother. When the last word slipped from past his lips, Sarah grabbed her big brother's collar and drug him to the others. "Tell them what you said Ed! Now or I'm telling mom!" Came Sarah's loud voice. The others turned to look at them a little curious.

Ed repeated his words, looking a bit upset that he had told. The other kids froze in their place before yelling about Eddy being sent to stay with his brother. They each ran to their homes to get ready to go help Double D, who was the weakest of the three Eds and wouldn't be able to take on Eddy's big brother by himself. After a moment Sarah told Ed that he did the right thing in telling them, because if he hadn't, Double D might have been hurt badly.

And not much help to Eddy. That they would all be able to help Eddy better by working together. Ed gave a sad nod as the Kanker sisters walked up, they had come to visit the Eds not yet knowing that Eddy had been sent away so that his parents could work on redecorating the house. But when they found out the truth they went ballistic, saying they would help!

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Double D knew he was about a few hours away from the amusement park. He had just made it to the old joke factory and was taking a slight breather. He ate a little food he had brought with him, and began to plan how he would get Eddy away from his brother. Double D knew this would be more the difficult with Ed or the other kids. He couldn't imagine what sort of torture Eddy had to endure at the hands of his brother. He could only hope that it wasn't too horrific.

After a few minutes, he was done eating then got back onto his feet. He gathered up his stuff and once more began his trek to Mondo a-Go Go. He hoped that he made it in time so that Eddy wouldn't be hurt too bad. "Hang in there Eddy, Double D is coming for you…." Double D said to the wind as he pushed himself to move during the hottest part of the day to make it to the amusement part in just a few hours.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy was curled up in a corner, bruises all over his body, his hand was twisted, and some cuts here and there. It didn't look too serious, the worst it would be is that his wrist would need a cast. Eddy didn't know if he could take more of this. The main times Big Bro didn't beat on him was when he had work, he was using the bathroom, bathing, eating, or sleeping. And even there Eddy was worried Big Bro would do something worse.

Eddy was beginning to pass out once more from the pain that he felt. He just couldn't stay awake, he did eat something this time after Big bro left, so that was a plus. Slowly Eddy's eyes began to close as he let the pain take him over. He never once noticed Double D looking in through a window at Eddy with the most upset look on his face there ever was.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Double D had finally made it, and quickly made his way to the trailer. He had easily dodged Eddy's brother when he came out of the trailer. Moving he looks into the window and sees Eddy in the corner, looking like he had been through hell and back about six or seven different times. He wasn't completely sure if the door was locked, and it was he was going to have one hell of a damn time picking the lock. He figured it'd just be easier finding another way in, but he couldn't waste time.

Double D sits down and tries to figure out a way to get inside and to get Eddy out and too help. He began searching his backpack for something to help him pick the lock, when a shadow fell over him. He slowly looked up gulping hard at seeing Big Bro. "Well hello there Girlfriend." came Big bro's quip as he lifted Double D and threw him inside. That caused Eddy to jerk a little and once he saw Double D he began to panic.

"Hey Pipsqueak, your girlfriend is here to see yah." came his brother's voice as he shut the door laughing. He had to get back to work. Double D quickly moved his bruised body to Eddy. He then began to patch up Eddy. "W..What are you doin' here Sockhead?" Double D's heart broke more at the hoarseness of Eddy's voice. He looked to Eddy and gently got Eddy to lay on his back, his head in Double D's lap.

"I love you Eddy, and I came here for you. I'd come for you anywhere you needed me. I lied to mother and father about staying at Ed's for a little…Yes, I would lie for you. All because I love you Eddy…." as Double D spoke he began to subconsciously stroke Eddy's soft black hair. Eddy for the most part was shocked, but he began to relax, and fall asleep. He didn't get a chance to say how he felt, but Double D could tell. He loved him back.

The other kids suddenly burst in with the Kanker sisters and they quickly got Double D and Eddy up. They used Kevin's bike to pull a wagon, which they put Eddy in and got him to a doctor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

To this day Double D tells Eddy that he would come for him, that he would lie for him. Just say the word and he would do anything for Eddy, even give his life. And for that Eddy returns the saying, because nothing and no one would dare mess with one of them with out the other totally pumbling them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: This story is based on the song I'd Come for You. It reminded me of the scene where Double D stood up to Eddy's big bro first and so here you are. I hope that you enjoyed it, possibly more stories based on songs to come.**


	2. Rockstar

**A/N: Hello again! Ha Ha, I am sorry for not adding more stories to this. I've been suffering with writers block. Forgive me. I've been trying to find inspiration from the music. Slowly I have been winning the battle. I hope that you enjoy this story. And I very much hope to add more stories soon!**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy and Double D sighed a little as they met up. Eddy had brought his guitar with him, as he had promised he would play a song for the other two Eds. They liked to listen to him practice, and he liked to show them what he could do. Eddy had big dreams, dreams he hoped would come true.

They sat in silence for a little while, just enjoying the beautiful day it was, and listening to the other kids run around playing. Lighting Eddy strummed the guitar not saying anything as he thought about maybe playing a song while they waited. Double D lightly swayed as he heard the soft music play, though he too said nothing. Each of them wondered just how long they will be waiting on Ed.

"I just wanna be a big rockstar, is that too much to ask for?" Came Eddy's question as he lightly strummed his guitar. He and Double D were sitting in the front yard of Ed's house waiting on him to hurry up and come out. It always took a little while because of Sarah. She always wanted the big lug to do something for her.

Double D had always heard Eddy say he wanted to leave the Cul-D-Sac, and be a rockstar. He knew the other boy could very well do it, with the way he could play guitar, and the way he filled out. Eddy was a bit taller then him by at least two inches.

He had become lean with muscle yet not bulky like Kevin and Ralf(sp?) had become from their football training and such. Eddy would play concerts for the school, his shoulder length black hair was always pulled back into a ponytail, or left hanging wind swept.

Double D would watch his friend worried he would leave them. Then one day it happened, Eddy wasn't in the Cul-D-Sac anymore. No one knew exactly where he was, though his parents would only say that he was happy now. It didn't take very long to find out what had happened. Eddy had spoken with a producer after one of the shows he did for a local café.

The kids all saw Eddy on a poster looking cool as he stood posing for a big concert. Soon in the mail each one of them received a ticket for his show and a note that told them he wanted them to attend. Double D especially wanted to go, since he didn't want his friend to leave him behind. He and Ed didn't want to lose their friend.

Eddy had always said that Double D would be great on drums if he would just try it. And Ed could always be the creative director for his movies if he ever became a huge rockstar. It didn't take long for the day of the concert to arrive, and all the kids were there.

Double D and Ed front and center as Eddy walked out. He looked wicked in his loose jeans, with a tight long sleeve shirt then a short sleeve shirt over it. His hair was loose and looked like it had been trimmed a bit then messed up. He grinned at the crowd before him.

He began to play, and man could he sing. They hadn't heard him sing in a while, and he was still as good as he ever was. He gave an evil smile as he played which made everyone go nuts over it. Ed glanced to Double D as he jumped up and down nodding to the music.

Suddenly he got an idea, which was rare for him. He lifts Double D then tosses him on stage with Eddy who just went along with it. He wraps an arm around the shoulders of the shorter Ed and sings. Slowly Double D began to sing as well, he wasn't half bad either. Together they sang, and caused the crowd to just go wild.

Soon it was all over. At the end of the concert, Eddy gave another evil grin, and spoke into the microphone he had. "Well all just wanna be big rockstars, don't we!" He could hear the screaming and yelling of yeah we do from the crowd.

Laughing heartedly he turns to Double D and grins before kissing him right then and there. Double D too shocked to really do anything just let him. It was a sight to see. Double D all red and blushing, and Eddy just looking so cool while kissing him.

Eddy had become a big rockstar, but he wasn't going to leave the one he loved, alone. Oh no, Double D was coming with him to be a big rockstar, and Ed would come as well. It wouldn't be right with out Ed.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: I don't think I'm too happy with how this turned out, but I suppose it's pretty good. The song I used is Rockstar by Nickleback. Hope you enjoyed it! And I'm sorry this was so short.**


	3. He's a Tramp

**A/N: Here is another Eddy/Double D one-shot! I hope you haven't forgotten about me or my little stories…I know I said I'd only do two, but I did say I might do more. I decided I'd do more. I hope that you like them…Please review and let me know what you think. It's not easy finding songs that help me find inspiration for a story.**

**This one was inspired by He's a Tramp. Please enjoy.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Too say Double D had it bad, for a certain someone, would be an understatement. But he had seriously bad for this person. This person was popular with the kids though not extremely popular. He was invited to all the parties, and he was known as a party animal. He had a different girl on his arm each night. It seemed like he was going places, and Double D felt like he was being left behind. Yet, he wished that Eddy were double.

Two Eddy's do as they pleased to him…It sent shivers down his body thinking about it. He wished he could just get Eddy to notice him like he had noticed the other boy a few years ago. Man he had it bad. It was not even funny how bad he had it for the other boy. He kept trying to convince himself that Eddy was just a tramp. That he would never be true to one person. However, that did not stop Double D from loving him. From wishing he was double.

Eddy gave Double D plenty of trouble with showing up to their little hang out sessions. Sometimes he wouldn't show up at all only to contact him and Ed the next day apologizing, saying something had come up. Double D couldn't stay mad at him for long, though he wished he could. His biggest wish was that he could travel Eddy's way. Just get Eddy to notice him. Though it seemed so hopeless.

He could feel his heart break every time he saw Eddy with some girl. It just reaffirmed in his mind that Eddy was a Tramp. With a capital T. But that still couldn't stop Double D from loving Eddy. From wishing he could travel the other boy's way. He dreamed nightly of being in Eddy's arms, being held so lovingly. It made his blood boil seeing Eddy lovingly holding onto some girl. But he was a good guy, he always made sure to at least contact Double D and Ed when he couldn't hang out with them.

All the girls adored Eddy, and Double D could easily see why. Eddy broke a new heart everyday, yet they still loved him. It was hard not too with all the charm he had. Each day Double D tried to convince himself that Eddy was just a Tramp, not someone who would be true. But he still couldn't stop loving Eddy. Though it hurt him to see Eddy with others, he couldn't help but fall for him more. All because he was a Tramp.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"Oh how I wish I could travel his way…The damn Tramp" whispered Double D to himself as he watched Eddy talk to a group of girls with ease. It was rare for Double D to actually cuss, but he usually did when it came to Eddy. Ed wasn't with him at the moment, as he was with May. So Double D was alone waiting on Eddy to come on and walk with him to their science class. He tried to be sure Eddy didn't see his saddened face when he walked up with the girls.

Lightly Eddy grinned at him, but then frowned slightly noticing something was off about his smart friend. Something felt wrong, like he was upset. He had been getting that feeling a lot lately, but yet he never asked. Double D turns and walks away from Eddy and the girls. He had hoped it would just be the two of them as used to be. It hurt him that Eddy wouldn't even be alone with him anymore. "Damn that Tramp for stealing my heart, with out realizing it." Double D whispered again, as he got a few steps ahead of Eddy and the girls so that no one would hear him. He quickly slips into the classroom, and listened to Eddy's deep voice as he told the girls bye.

It just wasn't fair! Why did he have to love a tramp like Eddy. Why couldn't he of gone after someone else? Someone who would at least acknowledge his feelings, and let him down gently. Instead of just making him suffer with out realizing it!? Why!? This was torture for Double D, watching the one he loved flirt with all this girls. He didn't realize just how much he hurt Double D…How much he was a tramp for doing what he was doing. He was a tramp, but he was a good one.

How could Eddy not see what he was putting Double D through? Even Ed could see it! And he wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, ya know? But he was a good guy. Eddy I mean. Yes he was a tramp, loved to flirt and break hearts. Still Double D could not bring himself to be angry or hate him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Double D's eyes grew wide when Eddy held out some beautiful flowers to him with a big grin. He gently took them and looked at the card. He nearly fell to the ground laughing. 'To my sweet Double D, from your Tramp! Yes I know I'm called a Tramp. But I am your Tramp!'

It was the cutest card ever, he just had to hug Eddy tightly to him, laughing lightly. He actually felt himself have a tear slip away from his eye, but Eddy just hugged him smiling.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: Ve, I am so sorry this is so short! But I couldn't think of anything else to write while listening to the song. Veeeee, I wish I could make this longer…And I'm so sorry about saying Ve! If you know about Hetalia then you know who I am copying…I currently re-watching all the Hetalia episodes! Hehe…Cat Hetalia! That is just too cute! And Chibi Romano sooo adorable!**

**Oh my…I'm so sorry to ramble. Again I am so terribly sorry this is to short. I hope to make the next one longer.**


	4. Dig Two

**A/N: Here is another one-shot for Musins! This one is inspired by Dig Two by The Band Perry. I hope you like it! I worked hard on this.**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy looked at Double D in a curious fashion. He was trying to figure out why Double D loved him so much. Eddy knew why he loved Double D so much. He was even willing to wait till their wedding night to sleep with him .That was how much he loved him. He didn't think he would ever stop loving him. Double D stood by him through everything. No matter what happened.

He knew Double D meant his personally written vows, all those years ago, and he means them now. He has never once strayed, nor has Eddy. He is constantly reminded each day he wakes to Double D's sleeping angelic face how lucky he has it. He also knows, that should he ever stop loving him, it would be a knife too Double D's heart. He knew Double D would die of a broken heart.

He was reminded that should he die first, Double D would flat out tell the grave digger to dig two. But what Double didn't know was that if he died, Eddy would die of a broken heart too. He couldn't bring himself to live with out Double D. He was his entire world, his heart. The only way he would be able to remotely make himself live was if they had a child, or children. But even then he would struggle.

Whenever they get into a fight, and Double says sometimes I hate you. He replies with, "Well you had better tell the Gravedigger to dig two." It was a little joke of theirs, yet it was serious all the same.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Eddy slips from the bed this particular morning feeling tired, but he knew he had to get to work. If he didn't he would never hear the end of it from Double D, unless he was sick. Double D had the day off, and would spend the day cleaning the house. He always did that when Eddy wasn't there. Ed would stop by later that evening when both of them were home, with May. Those two had married just three years ago. That's about three years after Eddy and Double D married. Tonight was their anniversary.

Eddy had a special surprise planned for Double D when he returned home. He had been planning this for months, and hoped Double D would be happy. He and Double D had been talking about it for a while, but always seemed to hesitant. Yet, Eddy saw how sad Double D was. And he himself felt sadness too. This just did not feel complete. May and Ed were expecting. They said they had something important to ask.

They both wondered what was so important. He slips from the shower then dries, and dresses for work. He quickly and gently kisses Double D's forehead before heading out. This was going to be a very long day since he would extremely anxious all day.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Something was wrong. He had felt it from the moment he stepped out of the house. He knew something wasn't right, he just didn't know what. Kevin was in a desk beside him, looking a bit bored as it was near lunch break. Kevin had married Naz some time ago. They were wonderful together. Though he and Kevin still didn't quite get along, they had their moments. So it was no surprise that Kevin noticed Eddy was fidgety.

Kevin finally told him, to leave that he could handle everything. Eddy wasn't sure, but finally he left. He headed home, nearly speeding but caught himself. Something was just telling him to get his ass home, and fast! He could feel the feeling of something was seriously horribly wrong grow in his stomach. He came to a screeching halt when he saw police cars, and an ambulance outside his home. He bolted from the car and toward his home, only to be stopped by a cop.

Finally after he explained who he was, he got directed to the ambulance. Apparently there had been a break in, and they had thought everyone was gone. Then they came across little, weak Double D. They didn't think he'd be much trouble, but it appeared he gave them Hell. Eddy had to chuckle a little, at the thought of his sweet petite love giving anyone hell. It was a funny thing to imagine…Even if it were true.

Eddy rode with him to the hospital then sat and waited for a doctor. Double D was in critical condition and possibly wouldn't make it the night. He was allowed to see him, and so he sat in a chair by the bed holding his hand tight. He spoke to him softly, telling him mainly please don't leave me. Not yet. Your too young.

"I swear to you Double D! Don't die on me! If you go…I..I will follow you shortly…Please…The Coroner will call it a broken heart…The Gravedigger will have too dig two…Please Double D…" Eddy felt tears slipping down his cheeks. He was crying. He didn't care. His sweet angel could do this to him.

He laid his head on Double D's check, crying himself to sleep.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"The Gravedigger wont have to dig two…I'm still here…"Came the raspy voice of Double D late into the next evening. He had been out for hours, and was not doubt hungry and thirsty. Eddy jolted slightly, hearing his beloved He couldn't be happier. He kissed him lightly, and whispered to Double D, "I told you from the beginning, I would love you until the I died…If you ever go before I do, Double D…I swear the Gravedigger will have too dig two. I can't be with out you."

Double smiled, knowing the feeling was mutual from him. He held onto Eddy for a moment before a nurse walked in to check on him. She was shocked to say the least. They truly had believed Double D wouldn't of survived the night, let alone wake up. But she was happy, see the two lovers look so happy. The nurse was Naz, and she was bringing Eddy some food. Quickly she placed it down and ran to get the doctor.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

After that day, all those months ago Eddy refused to let Double D be alone for long. He was grateful Ed could come over everyday and hang out with Double while he was at work. Ed was a stay at home dad, and a comic book artist. The strongest Ed would do anything to be sure his friends were safe. Eddy was happy to have someone be sure Double D was safe when he couldn't be there.

It was some years later, that Double D finally did die. He had been working with a few things in the lab he worked at. He didn't notice a leak of a highly dangerous chemical. He died peacefully. But when Eddy found out what had happened. He was furious. He couldn't believe that no one had detected the leak before the death. But at the time all he could do was howl and cry.

He could feel his heart just breaking. He ended up in the hospital not too long after that. The doctors place him on all kinds of machines to try and keep him alive. Yet, they all knew they were just making him suffer. His body was shutting down on itself, and they couldn't figure out why. But, all of his friends knew. It was all from a broken heart.

Finally Eddy died in his sleep un-able to hold out much longer with out Double D. He laid to rest right beside Double D. Both of them side by side for all eternity. Poor Eddy had finally died of a broken heart, and all because of some idiots who couldn't detected a leak in time. At least now he would be with the one he loved, forever.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**A/N: This makes me sad…I nearly cried while writing it. I hope that you enjoyed it! I hope to have another one-shot up soon.**


End file.
